


Zimsalabim

by Laughingvirus



Series: The magic words [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Chaos, Dragon!Jeongin, Fey!Hyunjin, Fluff, M/M, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Witch!Felix, Witch!Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: The adventures of Kim Seungmin and his extraordinary boyfriends, the fey Hyunjin and the dragon Jeongin
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: The magic words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243517
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	Zimsalabim

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Jeongin, one of Seungmin’s boyfriends, asked as Seungmin drew the last part of the summoning circle. Seungmin straightened his back and looked over the Jeongin who was sitting on top of one of the tables they had moved to the side in order to make space for the circle.

In the protected space of the coven’s house, Jeongin had let most of his disguise wash away and his thin tail twitched, his horns poking out from his soft hair and his eyes shining a bright yellow. In the dim light, the pearly white scales on his arms and neck gleamed.

“I’ve done this before,” Seungmin assured him and Jeongin pouted.

“I just miss him a lot.”

“I do too,” Seungmin said, tossing the piece of chalk into his bag and he dusted off his hands. He walked over to Jeongin, placing his hands on Jeongin’s knees. “I know what I’m doing, I promise.”

“I’ll trust you on this one,” Jeongin said, smiling as Seungmin placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Seungmin just grinned as he took a step back from Jeongin. He turned to face the summoning circle he had drawn on the floor. It would be a pain to wash away but he was willing to do that in order to get back Hyunjin for a little while. He glanced back over his shoulder towards Jeongin before stepping inside the circle. There was a shift in the air as he stood in the middle of the circle, like a little buzz just under his skin.

He took a deep breath and put his hands together, the rune tattoos on his hands and forearms starting to glow. With closed eyes he began to mutter the incantation. He knew it by heart, having practiced this for a long time and he couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Hyunjin had left for the Fey realm a while back and because of the laws between the realms, he needed to be invited back to the mundane realm, despite technically being able to go between the realms as he pleased.

Seungmin coughed in surprise as smoke erupted from the center of the circle. He opened his eyes, blinking as he tried to focus in the cloud of smoke.

“Seungmin!” Jeongin called from the outside of the circle, but before Seungmin could reply he was swept off his feet and warm, familiar lips were pressed against his.

“Hello, my beautiful witch,” Hyunjin said, his amber eyes soft as he looked at Seungmin as if he was the only person in the universe. Seungmin’s heart was beating hard in his chest as he cradled Hyunjin’s face, kissing him again.

Hyunjin helped him stand up straight and Seungmin couldn’t take his eyes off Hyunjin. He brushed some of Hyunjin’s long, blond hair behind his ear.

“Hyunjin!” Jeongin squealed, bouncing into the circle to greet Hyunjin. “You’re back!”

“I told you,” Seungmin snickered, the smile on his face impossibly wide as Hyunjin took Jeongin’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss on his nose before moving to his lips.

“Did you doubt our little witch?” Hyunjin asked and Jeongin pouted.

“I wanted to be sure he knew how to get you back,” Jeongin mumbled, averting his gaze and Hyunjin laughed.

“You’re so cute.”

“Excuse me,” a new voice called out and Seungmin spun around, eyes wide in surprise.

They were supposed to be alone in the house. He had made sure to book the spell room for a long time just in case and to have a bit more time with Hyunjin and Jeongin before heading out into the mundane world. But in the doorway stood Lee Felix, one of the newest witches in the coven, dressed in a pink sweater and tugging nervously on the sleeves. Behind him were two figures. A silver haired man with gray eyes, most likely that vampire boyfriend he was always talking about, stood behind him on one side and on the other was a person with a large hoodie on, hood pulled up to obscure their face and gloves on.

“I know you booked the house all day, Seungmin, and I’m really, really sorry to interrupt but I need help and I don’t know what to do,” Felix said. He sounded out of breath and his eyes kept flickering around nervously.

Seungmin hadn’t had the chance to interact with Felix much, and the only thing he knew was that Felix had developed his magical abilities late and they were rather unpredictable. As Minho had put it, Lee Felix had the magic of a powerful witch but the skills of a mediocre one. Apparently he was prone to a lot of magical mishaps. Minho’s words, not Seungmin’s.

“I don’t know if I can help you,” Seungmin said slowly, eyeing Felix closely. “Depends on what you need help with.”

“I was… I was trying summoning and…” Felix trailed off, licking his lips as he glanced to the hooded figure.

The way the person moved alone was unsettling. They moved slowly, as if they were moving through syrup, beginning with removing the gloves. The gloves were simply dropped to the floor, revealing clawed hands. Seungmin’s gut dropped and his eyes widened. He took his eyes off the person to stare at Felix. Hyunjin grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back and Jeongin moved to stand in front of him.

“What is that?” Jeongin demanded.

“Please let me-” Felix began but Hyunjin cut him off.

“Is that a demon?” he hissed.

The person pulled down his hoodie and looked up at Seungmin with gleaming red eyes. Seungmin blinked as he looked between Felix and… Felix.

“Did you clone yourself?” he asked, pushing past Jeongin and Hyunjin who both had paused, staring at the black haired Felix.

“No, I summoned a version of myself from another world,” Felix admitted in a small voice.

Seungmin frowned, snapping his head around to look at Felix. “You what now?”

“I don’t know? I was just doing a normal familiar summoning and I ended up with-” He gestured wildly to the other Felix. “I don’t know how to get him back to his own world.”

“Can’t you just wait and see if he just disappears?” Seungmin asked, moving his gaze back to the other Felix, a chill running down his spine as he realized that the other Felix had moved closer as he had looked away. “Didn’t your familiar disappear after a day last time.”

“It did but,” Felix swallowed hard, eyes flickering between Seungmin, Chan and the other Felix, “I think it’s for the best if we can get him back home as soon as possible.”

“I’d love to go home, Seungmin the witch,” the other Felix said, his face suddenly right next to Seungmin’s and Seungmin pulled back in surprise. His gut twisted at the horrid smell that rolled off the other Felix. The smell of decay and blood made him want to throw up. “Yongbok here said you could help me.”

Chan snorted from behind Felix and Felix facepalmed.

“You don’t- You can call me Felix.”

The other Felix pulled back from Seungmin and Seungmin felt like he could take a breath again. “You said we were twins and that I should call you Yongbok when we were outside,” he pointed out and Seungmin raised an eyebrow.

“We needed a cover in case anyone asked, okay!” Felix hissed quietly before taking a deep breath. “I’m in deep shit here and I don’t know how to solve this.” He ran a hand through his blond hair and his shoulder slumped as his hand dropped. “Please help.”

Seungmin glanced back towards Jeongin and Hyunjin. They had both gone from being on edge to just looking straight up confused. Seungmin turned back to Felix, looking between Felix and the other Felix. He massaged his temples.

“I’ll try to help,” he finally said, his skin crawling as the other Felix grinned, revealing sharp teeth. “I can’t make any promises but I will try my best.”

“Thank you, Seungmin!” Felix cried out, stepping forward to take Seungmin’s hand. “Really! Thank you so, so much.”

“Don’t mention it,” Seungmin said with a wave of his hand. “Just… maybe take your friend out of the room and I’ll get the summoning circle set up.”

“Alright,” Felix said, grabbing the other Felix’s arm and tugging him out of the room.

Seungmin stared at them as the two Felixs left the room before facing the vampire that remained in the room. As they left, the heavy smell of decay began to lighten up and Seungmin sighed in relief. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” he said and Chan chuckled. “I know your name, but that’s all.” He held out his hand. “I’m Seungmin.”

“I’m Chan,” Chan said as he shook Seungmin’s hand. He looked over Seungmin’s shoulder to Jeongin and Hyunjin. “I’m sorry we interrupted your evening. Felix mentioned you were summoning your boyfriend earlier.”

“Ah yeah, that would be Hyunjin,” he replied and Chan nodded. “My other boyfriend is Jeongin over there,” Seungmin said, feeling his face heat up a bit and both his boyfriends raised their hands to wave to Chan. “Don’t worry though. I guess this was a pretty important thing.”

“Believe me,” Chan began, pinching the bridge of his nose. “The sooner we get the other Felix sent home, the better.”

“Is it that bad?” Hyunjin asked, stepping up beside Seungmin.

“He hasn’t done anything yet but… well he may have threatened a mundane when they bumped into him,” Chan said, rubbing the back of his neck. “And judging by what he has told us about where he’s from…” He cleared his throat. “He tortures people on a regular basis.”

“Ah,” Jeongin said with a grimace. “That sounds lovely,” he continued, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Alright, so get him back to his own world as soon as possible, got it,” Seungmin said, nodding to himself. “I should figure something out. We’ll just tweak the summoning circle and we’re good,” he continued, voice wavering just the slightest.

Chan narrowed his eyes. “You don’t sound too sure about that.”

“That’s because I’m not,” Seungmin said with a fake smile on his lips. “But it’s the only idea I got so far.”

“Got any better, vampire?” Hyunjin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nope, none,” Chan said with a sigh. “I put my trust in you.”

Seungmin let out a nervous laughter. “That’s not pressuring at all. No no.” He took a deep breath. “This is just perfect.”

This evening wasn’t turning out the way he thought it would. He thought he would be cuddling with both his boyfriends by now, but instead he was stuck at the coven’s house, trying to figure out how in the world he would send a demon back to a parallel world.

His mentor never taught him that.

“New experiences, new learning opportunities,” he muttered to himself as he turned around to go and grab his grimoire. “You can do this, you’re Kim Seungmin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seungwitch has joined the mess that is the witchlix universe! I thought the adventures with demon!lix would stop here but he'll stay for a bit longer! Seungwitch will be updated like witchlix as well!
> 
> thank you all so much for reading <3 
> 
> you can find me on twt @pinkpunchmango


End file.
